


Evaar'la Vod

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mando'a, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: How Cody and a yet-to-be-named Rex meet.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in Mando'a! For a rough translation, see the next chapter!

“Ke’sush!”  
“Oya!”  
Kote motir bal orjorer ti bekaysh vode. Ta’raysholan vode, an orjorer tome.  
“Gar mirdir mhi vurel ba’slanar?”  
Kaysh copaanir at bekaysh vod. “Nu draar.” Vod cuyir nau’ur gemas; Kote kartaylir kaysh. “Megir gar gai?”  
Vod shaadlar kaysh irud. “Ni nu ganar gai. Ni nu luubid simire. Ner gaigotalur cuyir cresh-trill-tad'eta-rayshe'a-rol'eta-e'tad."  
CT-7567.  
Alor copaanir kaden. “Ne’johaa!”  
Kote briikaser. “Gar olaror anay tuur?”  
“Elek,” vod sirbur.  
“Mhi mar’eyir gai.”


	2. New Brother (English translation)

"Atten-tion!"  
"Oya!"  
Cody stood up straight and shouted with his _vode_. A thousand brothers, all shouting together.  
"You think we'll ever leave?"  
Cody looked at his brother. "Not in a million years." The brother was blond; Cody knew him. "What's your name?"  
The brother shrugged. "I don't have a name. I'm too young. My designation is see-tee-seventy-five-sixty-seven."  
CT-7567.  
The instructor glared. "Shut up!"  
Cody grinned. "You gonna come here every day?"  
"Yes," the brother said.  
"We'll find a name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Short, sweet, completely plotless, and not my best work in English, but I wanted to see if I could write a story at all in Mando'a and I actually... did! It was kind of fun!
> 
> Mando'a is not a completely developed language. I think of it as simply not needing some of these words that are super common for us (although that's probably not totally true, it's probably just the fact that it's a fictional language and hasn't been completed). So verbs are essentially unconjugated, some words are made up--for example, the word I used for "grinned", briikaser, is the word "happy", or "briikase", with an R tacked on to make it a verb--and half of it is indirect translations. "Blond" is "light hair", but then there isn't so much a word for "light" as "to light up". But the fact that I managed to tell a story at all makes me really happy! Thanks for taking the time to check it out!
> 
> All the Mando'a comes from www.mandoa.org and was originally developed by Karen Traviss.


End file.
